Truth
by DhampyrX2
Summary: Just what was Loki thinking after Sif and Volstag threatened his life the way Thor had earlier? Dedicated to the scene in the second Dark World Trailer.


Title: Truth

Author: DhampyrX2

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

Summary: Just what was Loki thinking after Sif and Volstag threatened his life the way Thor had earlier? Dedicated to the scene in the second Dark World Trailer.

* * *

"I'll kill you," Sif said with such casual determination as she held her blade to his throat.

It made Loki want to laugh. Almost as much as Thor's quaint little warning made him want to cackle.

"When you betray me, I will kill you."

Really. Thor actually thought it would be that easy? That this pathetic scuffle with that overinflated upstart Malekith would be the conflict that would bring out Loki's death? On no, it would not be here and now where the trickster died. He knew that.

He hadn't been lying when he said the power of the Tessaract had shown him any things. It had shown him things unbelievable, things only seers like Odin and Frigga could catch the barest glimpses of. Secrets of the universe that the Norns themselves guarded jealously.

And the best secret? None of this mattered. Not one bit of it. It all ended the same for Loki no matter what. In all universes his beginning and his end were set in stone. He would be born to Laufey and then die facing Heimdal in battle at Ragnarok. And before that he would spend eons in a miserable cavern, bound in the entrails of his all too innocent sons until he went so mad he cared for nothing anymore, with a serpent dipping venom on his face whenever faithful Sigyn had to empty her bowl.

Oh the middle changed significantly from world to world, universe to universe. In many he was villain the likes of which still disturbed Loki even now to imagine. In a few he actually tried to do right. Either way it didn't matter. Be a monster like you were born to be and be imprisoned. Try to become a hero and watch Asgard itself will become a den of monsters before being imprisoned. In all of them the end was the same. Cavern-rock-entrails-serpent-madness-Ragnarok-Heim dal.

It would be depressing if it wasn't so funny. Thor and Sif could talk about his death all they liked and it didn't mean a thing. They could butcher him like a pig and the cosmos would somehow bring him back so that he could set the cycle of Ragnarok off once more. He knew it. And Odin knew it.

He had to give Allfather credit, it was a masterful lie. His claim that he had adopted Loki in order to raise a puppet rule for Jotunheim. At the time Loki had actually believed it. It was utter tripe of course. The Jotuns would never accept someone raised in Asgard as their king, no matter what Loki;s bloodline happened to be. No, the Allfather had a different purpose that cold night in the ruins of the Jotun temple. He knew he beheld the Ragnarok. And he needed to keep it safe until the proper time.

It was very telling that Odin found him just after losing his eye. It seemed the King of Asgard saw that was coming all too clearly.

Loki's inner musings were cut short as Thor's mortal pet did her best to injure him with a rather well placed punch to the jaw.

"That was for New York," Jane Foster declared.

Loki smiled as if she had told him some kind of joke as he happily declared, "I like her."

It seemed a strange reaction to the others, to those that thought they knew Loki. He was never one to suffer such insults to his person lightly.

But they didn't know him. He hadn't even known himself. He did now. And once Malekith was eliminated they would come to know him too. He would have new names to go with Silvertongue and Liesmith.

Sky-Walker.

Scar-Lip.

Malice-Monger.

Prince of Darkness.

Ragnarok.

That was his truth now. The only truth. Freedom really was life's great Lie, just as he had told Fury. There was no freedom. No escaping destiny. There was only a winding path to your ultimate fate, so you might as well have some fun getting there.

Loki ignored the looks of disturbed concern (mostly for Jane) on the faces of those he once called comrades, if not friends. Let them try to puzzle his behavior out. He cared not. He knew his truth. All that mattered now was how he chose to reach it.


End file.
